Growing Up Weasley
by Searching.For.Pieces.Of.Me
Summary: ABANDONED Ron Weasley has always been the brother of whoever Weasley or Harry Potter's sidekick. He knows no other life. So he makes a decision to find his own identity. But what happens after he's discovered who he really is?
1. The Decision

**Chapter One-The Decision**  
  
As he got ready for the graduation ball, he thought about the decision he had recently made. "I'm an idiot," he thought to himself.   
  
"Hey Ron! You alright? You blanked out on me there," Harry called to his friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about how tomorrow is our last leaving feast," Ron answered.  
  
Harry sobered. "Me too. I'm also worried about stepping on Ginny's feet tonight. You'd think by now that I could handle a simple ball."  
  
Ron laughed at his best friend. "It's a mystery to me as to why you can't dance yet. You've certainly had enough chances to learn after…well, you know. The four of us have attended enough balls, that's for certain."  
  
"Ron, he's gone now, and you still can't say his name." Harry shook his head in disbelief before changing the subject. "You ready to head down to the common room and wait for the girls?"   
  
Ron looked in the mirror one last time before answering his friend. "Yeah, sure. Let's go."   
  
Together, the two friends made their trek downstairs to wait for their dates. They each sat down in an armchair facing the fireplace. As soon as they were comfortable, they heard someone come down the stairs. They both turned to see who it was.  
  
"They'll be down in a few minutes. They're almost ready," Lavender told them.  
  
"That's good to hear. It's not surprising, though, that we might actually be on time for this ball. It is the graduation ball, and I know Hermione wants to be there on time," Ron commented.  
  
"The four of us on time for something? Never!" Harry gasped, laughing.  
  
"Oh, come on. It is our last ball. What's wrong with actually being on time for once?" came a voice from the stairs. Both young men turned to see who had spoken.   
  
" 'Mione," Ron whispered when he saw her. She was wearing lavender color dress robes and her normally bushy brown hair was braided and then pinned up.  
  
"You can pick your jaw up now Ron," Hermione remarked, giggling.  
  
Harry heard a giggle from behind Hermione. As Hermione walked down the staircase, Harry could see Ginny behind her. Like Ron, his jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of his date. Ginny was wearing ice blue robes and her fiery red hair was in tight ringlets, with some of the curls pulled back.  
  
"That's my sister you're eyeing, mate," Ron whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
"Huh?" Harry said. At Harry's reaction, Ginny began giggling almost uncontrollably.   
  
Hermione shook her head at her close friends. "Come on, let's go."  
  
"My lady?" Harry inquired, stretching out his hand for Ginny.  
  
She took his outstretched hand. "Thank you, kind sir."  
  
Ron looked at Harry and his sister. "Are you finished yet?" Harry glared at him. Ron held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright."  
  
"Are you two finished yet? I'd like to go down sometime soon," Hermione remarked.  
  
"Let's go," Ginny said, laughing.  
  
Together, the four friends headed through the portrait hole down to the Great Hall, talking and laughing as in days of old. They walked into the Great Hall to find it decorated for the ball. Gone were the house tables and in their place were many small, round tables. They chose a table with several other Gryffindors, including Seamus, Lavender, Neville, and Luna. For several minutes, the eight friends talked amongst themselves as they waited for Professor Lupin to officially open the ball.  
  
"Can I get your attention please?" Professor Lupin remarked from the head table. "I had the privilege of teaching each of you several years ago, and I had the privilege of being your headmaster this past year. I must say that I am proud of the way each of you has grown up. As seventh years, you have graduated from Hogwarts and become adults. After tomorrow's feast, you will officially enter the adult world, but for tonight, you are still students of this school. Tonight will be your last night as students. Enjoy."  
  
There was clapping in the Great Hall as people began to order their meals. The eight Gryffindors ordered their meals before restarting their conversations.  
  
"So Hermione, what are your plans?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I honestly haven't decided just yet. I heard back from all of the places I applied to, but I just don't know. I have a little while yet to decide though. None of them expect responses until September."  
  
Words of assent were heard around the table. "What about you, Ron?" Luna asked.  
  
Ron was quiet for a long moment. "I don't know, honestly."  
  
"What about being an Auror? It always seemed like that's what you and Harry wanted to do," Neville queried.  
  
"I thought about that for awhile, but then decided I'd done enough of that over the course of Hogwarts."  
  
The table laughed as his last remark, everyone that is, except Harry. Ron could have sworn Harry shot him a concerned look before finally joining in the laughter.  
  
"Well, if we're going to ask two members of the Gryffindor trio, we'd better ask the third, right?" Seamus joked. "So Harry, what about you? What are your plans once we become adults?"  
  
"I definitely want to go into the Auror program. However, I can't decide if I want to take a year off first or not."  
  
"We've been trying to convince him to go into the program in a few weeks, that way he'll be almost done when Ginny graduates next year," Hermione commented.  
  
"I'll have to side with Hermione on this one," Neville began. "You're Harry Potter. As much as I know you hate it, you also know that for you Auror training will be cut at least in half. Remember, that's more time with Ginny." Neville raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Hey! That's my sister you're talking about. None of that stuff!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Ginny glared at him. "Ronald Weasley, I'd watch what you say."  
  
Harry laughed at their antics. "Alright, I'll do it in a few weeks instead of a year from now." There were nods of approval around the table. Ginny squeezed his hand in support.  
  
Their conversation continued for several more minutes before Professor Lupin stood up again. "Before we open up this ball for dancing, we'll hear a few short words from our Head Girl and Head Boy."  
  
"That's a few _ short_ words, Hermione," a voice called out as she and Harry made their way to the front of the Great Hall.  
  
"Our year has dealt with a lot over the last seven years," Harry began. "We have all lost people close to us. Some of us even fought in the war. Sadly, many of us lost our childhood in the process. But we are stronger for it, and the wizarding world is accepting into its ranks a group of young wizards and witches ready to make a difference."  
  
The Great Hall was silent as Hermione shook her head sadly and began to speak. "I don't think there's anything I can add to that," Hermione remarked as she and Harry walked back to their seats.   
  
As Harry got closer to his seat, Ginny stood up. When he reached the table, she hugged him fiercely. Then she stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. He leaned down to make it easier for her. "I'm so proud of you." Then she pointed to the Head Table where Professor Lupin was standing and clapping. Soon, all of the professors were standing, quickly followed by the 7th years and the few 6th years present. Tears came to Harry's eyes as a lump grew in his throat.  
  
"Thank you," he managed to squeak out before sitting down.  
  
A few moments later everyone was once again seated and Professor Lupin began to speak once again. "I now officially declare this Graduation Ball open." A cheer went up from the females present, whereas many of the males let out a groan.  
  
"Hermione, would you care to dance?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'd love to Ron." Ron extended his hand to her and she took it.  
  
"Ginny, would you like to dance?" Harry asked with more confidence than he felt.  
  
"Certainly," she responded as Harry repeated Ron's actions. Together, the four teens walked onto the dance floor.  
  
Ron pulled Hermione close to him and put his arms around her waist. She, in turn rested her head on his chest. Ron took a deep breath. "I love you, you know that 'Mione?"  
  
She looked up at him. "I never get tired of hearing you say that." She was silent for a few moments. She looked up at him again. "I will always love you Ronald Weasley, no matter where we are. Do you know why I haven't picked a job offer yet?" He shook his head. "Because I wanted to talk them over with you. I don't want to go off and start a career without you."  
  
They danced quietly for a few moments, as Ron was too shocked to say anything else. A lump grew in his throat as he thought back to the decision he had made and the conversation he'd had with Professor Lupin just two weeks before.  
  


*~*~*  
  
_Two weeks earlier_

  
  
"Ah, Mr. Weasley! What can I do for you?" Professor Lupin asked. "Please, have a seat."  
  
Ron sighed and sat down. He was quiet for a minute before speaking. "After graduation, I want to disappear."  
  
If the Headmaster was shocked at Ron's revelation, his face did not register it. Professor Lupin merely raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Explain."  
  
"I've never been known simply as Ron Weasley. I've always been the brother of whoever Weasley or Harry's sidekick. Don't get me wrong, Professor. I love my family and Harry's my best mate. It's just that I don't feel I'm my own person. If someone recognizes me, I want it to be because of something I've accomplished, instead of who I know or who my family is."  
  
"But what about helping Harry defeat Voldemort? Granted Ginny created the spell and Harry performed it, but he never would have been able to had you not helped fight off the Death Eaters."  
  
Ron sighed. "Harry did the hard stuff there and besides, that's still more a function of there being no other empty cards almost seven years ago. Unless you're a Slytherin, I don't know how you can meet Harry and not automatically befriend him."  
  
Remus sighed. "What do you propose to do about it?"  
  
Ron answered simply, "Leave Britain."  
  
"And then what?" Professor Lupin asked.  
  
"Well, unfortunately, I'm not Hermione in the plans department."  
  
"Speaking of Miss Granger, do you plan on telling her that you're leaving?"  
  
Ron shook his head sadly. "I hadn't planned on telling her, or anyone else for that matter. I know they would try to stop me. I had planned on writing each of them a letter for them to read after I leave."  
  
Professor Lupin was quiet for several minutes, deep in thought. "How about this, Mr. Weasley? I would think the best time for you to leave would be at Platform 9 ¾ during all the commotion using a portkey. Letters for Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are good ideas and perhaps one for Miss Weasley as well. You realize your family will have many questions, right?"  
  
Ron sighed. "Unfortunately I am well aware of that fact." Ron was silent for a moment, as if debating whether or not to ask the question on his mind. "Would you mind answering their questions Professor?"  
  
"Certainly Mr. Weasley. Now two questions remain. Where will you go and what will you do once you get there?" Professor Lupin sat, thinking for several minutes. "Ah hah! I have it!" He threw some powder into the fire and called out, "America Fire Network."  
  
A voice answered saying, "Hello Headmaster. Who do you wish to contact?"  
  
Professor Lupin answered, saying, "Headmaster Rankin at the Colorado Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"One moment please."  
  
Professor Lupin turned to Ron. "Mr. Weasley, what would you say to being a professor?"  
  


*~*~*~*  
  
_Present_

  
  
"Ron," Hermione called softly. "Ron."  
  
He blushed. "Sorry, I was just thinking a moment."  
  
"It's alright." Hermione laid her head against his chest again and sighed contentedly. As another lump grew in his throat, he wondered once again if he'd made the right decision.  
  
An hour later the group was sitting at the table talking while the band took a break. Lavender spotted the band getting ready to start up again. When the notes of the next song reached her ears, she turned to Seamus.  
  
"Let's go dance," she pleaded. Groaning, he agreed.  
  
"Want to dance, Luna?" Neville asked.  
  
"Sure," she responded with a slightly dazed look in her eyes.  
  
"Let's go talk to Professor Lupin, Hermione." Ginny pleaded, dragging her friend toward her mentor and their Headmaster.  
  
Ron laughed at the sight of his sister dragging his girlfriend across the room.  
  
"Ron, are you planning on leaving?" Harry asked bluntly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Ron, are you going to disappear after the Leaving Feast?" Harry asked calmly.  
  
Ron looked at his best mate incredulously. "What would make you think that?"  
  
Harry sighed. "I see the same signs in you that I saw in myself two weeks ago. I was confused, quiet, moody, and totally incapable of making a decision, not to mention I was shutting out Ginny. When I talked to her at all, I was incredibly nostalgic."  
  
"So why aren't you disappearing then?" Ron asked, anxious to keep Harry away from thinking he was leaving.  
  
Harry laughed. "Ginny sat me down a week ago and told me in no uncertain terms that I wasn't allowed to leave. She also reminded me of one of the things I'd be running away from."  
  
Ron's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What's that?"  
  
Harry said simply, "Her. She reminded me I'd be running from one of the things that has always made me happy." He sighed. "So you're not leaving then?"  
  
Ron laughed nervously. "Calm down Harry."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night, Ron was sitting on his bed with the curtains pulled around it waiting for his dorm mates to go to sleep. When he was sure they would not awake, he took out his wand and muttered, "Lumos." He brought out the parchment and quill he had taken to bed with him and finally settled in and prepared to write the letters he knew needed writing. He started with Harry, knowing that although none of the letters would be easy to write, his would be the easiest.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Hi mate. Yes, you called me on this. I can't tell you how hard it was to sit there and not tell you I was leaving. I can't tell you how hard it has been to actually go through with this. Over the last several weeks, I've debated time and time again if leaving everything behind was the best idea. All my life I've been the brother of whoever Weasley or your friend. You're my best mate, and I hope you always will be. But I need to build my own identity, and I don't think I can do that here. I think you understand what I'm trying to say, even if there are times where I don't. I know that Hermione won't understand why I'm leaving. I ask you to try and explain it to her. If you have any questions, you can ask Professor Lupin. Please, Harry. Don't be mad at him for not telling you. You need him as much as he needs you, and don't deny it. I will be back, someday.   
  
Your best mate,  
Ron Weasley_  
  
Ron felt the ever-present lump return to his throat as he signed Harry's letter. He put it in an envelope and sealed it. Then he put a time sensitive hex on it that would make sure Harry didn't open it until Ron had left already. Then Ron began on Ginny's letter.  
  
_Dear Ginny,  
  
Oh sister of mine. You and I have always been the closest. Yes, I have left. You know, your boyfriend's a smart one when he wants to be. He called me on this during the Graduation Ball. Thank you for figuring out that he was planning on leaving and sorting him out. No, I don't wish someone had realized I was leaving and had sat me down. While I know Harry will understand why I've left, he'll still try to blame himself. Help him see that this was my choice. I chose to leave and that has nothing to do with Harry. I think you too understand why I've left. Your mentor knows I've left, so if you have any questions, just ask him. You and I always did get lost in the shuffle when we were younger. However, you can be assured that you will never get lost in the shuffle again. I just need to find out for myself that I won't be lost either.  
  
Your favourite brother,  
Ron_  
  
Ron went through the same things with Ginny's letter as he had with Harry's before beginning to think about writing Hermione's letter. He'd left her letter for last, knowing it would be the hardest to write.  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm not sure I know where to start, so I'll start with this. I love you. I think I have since that first day on the train, but I was just too much of an idiot to believe it. I have left. I'm gone. I've always been proud of the fact that I've been me. I've never tried to be someone else. But now, now I don't know who that person is. How can I be me, when I don't know who me is? So I've left to find out who I am, to create an identity for myself. I don't expect you to wait for me, nor do I want you to. You deserve someone better than me. I know you're angry, hurt, and confused and I don't blame you. Know that I'll always love you, wherever you are and wherever I am. Hopefully I'll be back someday, after I've found my identity.   
  
Love,  
Ron _   
  
As he finished Hermione's letter and sealed it up, tears were quietly streaming down his face. He finished sealing her letter and put away the extra parchment, along with his quill. Then he put out the light from his wand and fell asleep, once again wondering about his decision.  
  



	2. Nostalgic Musings

**A/N:** For responses to reviews, head over to my profile page. I am well aware that this chapter has been a long time in coming. Here's to hoping the next chapter doesnt take as long.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own this...I only own the plot and the characters at The Institute.  
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
"I thought you loved me, Ronald Weasley," Hermione cried. "What were you thinking leaving me behind? You are such a prat sometimes Ronald Weasley. Never thinking about anyone else. I'm never speaking to you again."  
  
"I thought we were friends Ron. Friends and best mates don't just leave," Harry said quietly. "I didn't leave, why did you?"  
  
"Ronald Weasley, what were you thinking? Oh wait, that's right, you didn't," Ginny yelled. "Harry blames himself, you know that? Of course you don't, otherwise you never would have left."  
  
Ron jolted awake, panting. He clutched his hand to his heart in a vain effort to slow his quickly beating heart. He pulled the curtains from his bed and walked over to the window. He could see the first rays of light beginning to appear over the horizon. He looked at the clock in the room to see "Too Early," written on it. It was only 5:30 in the morning, but Ron knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. He sighed and sat back on his bed. He looked around the room at what he'd be leaving the following morning. He saw the beds and curtains and the other things that every room had. But he saw other things too. He saw more than that. He saw memories and conversations from the last seven years. He sighed once more and decided to get dressed. Ron looked at his clock again. "Still too early." He sighed again and headed down to the common room. He sat in one of the armchairs closest to the fire and stared at the flickering flames for a long while.  
  
"What do I think I'm doing?" he thought to himself. "I have a girlfriend that loves me and things people dream of. And here I am about to throw it all away on a whim." He shook his head slightly. "I must be crazy. I'm running away from Hermione. I can't expect her to wait for me to get my act together. What if she runs off and gets married while I'm off on my self-discovery trip." He blanched at that last thought. "That's it. I'm going to tell Professor Lupin that the disappearing act is off." He sat staring at the fire for a few more minutes, surprised that he didn't feel better now that he wasn't leaving. Realizing that he could only stare at the fire for so long, he decided to wander the castle before heading to Professor Lupin's office. Slowly he stood up and walked out the portrait hole. As he roamed the halls, he kept wondering what he should do. The first place his feet took him to was Fluffy's old lair. He sat down on the cold stone floor and thought back to their first year. He smirked as he remembered that they thought Professor Snape was after the stone.  
  
"He didn't turn out so bad," Ron thought. "Since the end of the war, he's been almost nice to the Gryffindors."  
  
Deciding he had spent enough time on a cold stone floor, he got up and let his feet take him to his next destination. Minutes later he found himself walking toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He walked in to find Myrtle actually there and not off trying to find a good peep show.  
  
"Have you decided to come make fun of me too?" she cried.  
  
"Hello Myrtle," he responded.  
  
She looked up. "Oh, it's you. Is Harry with you?" she asked almost shyly.  
  
Ron shook his head. "He's still sleeping. I woke early."  
  
She stopped moaning. "Why?"  
  
Ron slumped his shoulders. "I had a nightmare that was a little too real for my tastes. You see, I had decided that tomorrow I was going to disappear to America in an effort to discover myself. But now I'm not so sure I want to leave."  
  
"Why's that? Why don't you want to leave?" she asked.  
  
"I have a family that loves me and a girlfriend that does too."  
  
Myrtle shrugged. "So stay then."  
  
"Is it really that simple?" Ron asked, shaking his head. "I have to go. I need to have a discussion with Professor Lupin."  
  
Ron left Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and headed towards the Headmaster's office. What should have been a five minute walk felt like seconds as Ron was lost deep in thought. When he reached the gargoyle, he said the password that Professor Lupin have given him if he ever needed to talk.  
  
"The Institute."  
  
Ron went up the stairs now open to him.  
  
"Hello Ron," Professor Lupin remarked.  
  
Ron sighed once more, never realizing he had been doing that a lot. "Hello Professor."  
  
"Have a seat Ron. I wondered when I'd be seeing you up here."  
  
"I can't go through with it Professor." Quietly, he said, "I can't leave Hermione."  
  
"Let me tell you something Ron. You and I both know that I see James and Lily in Harry and Ginny." Ron nodded. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret. You and Hermione remind me of James and Lily too."  
  
"So you think I should stay here then?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not telling you either way. This is an important decision for you to make, but it's one you need to make on your own," Remus explained gently.  
  
Ron put his head in his hands. "I just, I just don't know Professor. I mean, last night at the ball with Hermione was perfect and made me realize she loves me as I am. What would I ever want to give that up?"  
  
"Ron, if she really loves you, she will understand if you decide to leave. Just think about it through the day. Come to see me tomorrow morning like we'd planned and let me know for sure then, alright?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Ok Professor." Ron got up and left the Headmaster's office. Without thinking, Ron found himself in the same hallway as the Room of Requirement. He paced in front of where the door would appear and then entered yet another place filled with memories. Ron was obviously thinking of the DA as the room looked exactly like it did for meetings. He looked around and smiled. The DA was the reason for his good OWL score in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He shook his head at the memory of fifth year. "What a year that way," he thought. The next stop was the Whomping Willow and the path to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley," someone said softly as Ron entered the Shrieking Shack.  
  
Ron whirled around. "Professor Snape. I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
"Nor did I you Mr. Weasley," Professor Snape responded quietly.  
  
The two were quiet for several minutes as each left the other to their thoughts. "If I may ask what are you doing here Mr. Weasley?"  
  
Ron sighed yet again. "I'm trying my bets to sort out my thoughts; trying to decide what will happen when we all leave tomorrow."  
  
Professor Snape scoffed. "What's to decide? You go home, get married, have a lot of kids and have a good life."  
  
"What do you care? You've never liked me in the past."  
  
Professor Snape sighed. "While you may have never been a favorite, I never hated you. And contrary to popular belief, I do care what happens to my students."  
  
Ron's shoulders sagged as he answered his now former professor. He ran a hand through his hair. "It's not quite that simple. If I decide I want to, there's a place for me at the Colorado Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"I take it since you're telling me that your friends and family are unaware. Might I ask why?"  
  
Ron was quiet; in fact so quiet Severus thought he wouldn't answer. But finally he did. "For starters they would probably try and talk me out of it and that's the last thing I want." He sighed. "But that's not even the biggest reason they don't know. If I end up at The Institute it's because I'm trying to get out of the shadow of my family. My family and my best friend. I love all of them, but no one ever sees me for me. I'm either 'whoever Weasley' or Harry Potter's best friend. No one sees me for me." Then softly he added, "I don't even know who I am anymore."  
  
An awkward silence fell between them as Severus searched for something to say. "I'm not going to tell you I know how it feels to be you. But what do you want? Do YOU want to accept the position and The Institute?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I do or not. Part of me want to stay here—a woman who loves me, a family that would do anything for me, and the best of friends. What more could anyone want? But then I think about it and I ask what kind of life would it be if I didn't know what kind of man I was."  
  
Severus nodded. "All seems logical to me. In this case, I would suggest finding yourself. Your family will understand, though I would suggest telling them before you leave for The Institute."  
  
Ron shook his head before speaking firmly. "If I tell them before I leave, they'll find a way to keep me here. They love me too much just to let me leave."  
  
Severus sighed and Ron thought he would say something, but the man remained quiet for several minutes. "If you don't mind me asking, what's the position at The Institute?"  
  
Ron grinned. "Defense Against the Dark Arts. For the first year I would be nothing more than apprentice. I may know quite a bit on curses and the like, but I don't know near enough on dark creatures."  
  
Severus nodded and looked at his watch. "We had better be getting back before people miss us. When, Mr. Weasley, were you planning on leaving if you do indeed decide to go?" he asked as they left the Shrieking Shack and headed back towards the school.  
  
"The plan is to take a portkey right after the train gets into Platform 9 ¾. You know, leave during all the hustle and bustle." The two men were quiet as they finished their journey back to the school.  
  
As they reached the doors, Severus spoke again. "I wish you luck in your decision Mr. Weasley. If you do indeed teach at The Institute, I would very much like to pay you a visit."  
  
Ron nodded. "Fine by me. If I don't get a chance to give you my final decision before I leave, just ask Professor Lupin. I'll make sure he knows it's alright to tell you." At that, the two men parted way and Ron headed up to the Gryffindor dormitories while Professor Snape presumably headed off to the dungeons. His looming decision weighed in his mind as he made his way to meet his friend and girlfriend. He gave the Fat Lady the password and entered the common room. To his surprise, there wasn't anyone in the common room. At least there wasn't until Hermione came down.  
  
"Hi Ron," she smiled lovingly at him.  
  
"Hermione," he responded as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.  
  
"Where were you earlier? I went up to your room to take you up," she grinned devilishly," and you were gone."  
  
"I went for a walk. It really hit me last night that we leave here for good tomorrow. I'm just a little nostalgic is all, I guess."  
  
She nodded. "I wondered when it would hit you. Are you alright with it?" she asked with a touch of concern.  
  
He grinned. "I'm ok. But my stomach's not. Let's go." He pulled her out of the portrait hole as she laughed at him.

* * *

"Come on Ron, we're going to miss the start of the Leaving Feast.," Hermione called up.  
  
"I'm coming right down," he called back as he took one last look at his room.  
  
Hermione smiled warmly as her boyfriend came down the stairs. He took her hand in his, wanting to know she was near him. "Harry and Ginny are down already. I told them we'd meet them there."  
  
Ron nodded in understanding. "Well, let's head down then, shall we?"  
  
And so together they walked hand-in-hand to the Great Hall for their final Leaving Feast.  
  
"You know, even though I'm ok with leaving, it's still a little strange to know that come tomorrow the world will look at us like adults," Hermione commented as they reached the Great Hall.  
  
"It is a little strange, but I'm sure you'll handle it just fine. Just like you handle everything else," he smiled at his girlfriend. They took seats next to each other and across from Harry and Ginny.  
  
"I was afraid we would have to send out a search party for you two," Ginny joked.  
  
Ron scowled at his sister. "I have been good about you and Harry dating. That can change."  
  
Hermione playfully punched Ron's shoulder before crying, "Ron!"  
  
Ron held up his hands. "Fine, fine. I'll be nice to Ginny and Harry."  
  
Ginny smirked. "You know Hermione, you really should have started dating my brother earlier. You help keep him in line."  
  
"Yeah Hermione. If it weren't for you, I would have been beating to a bloody pulp weeks ago," Harry laughed.  
  
"Tonight," Professor Lupin began, "tonight we say good-bye to our seventh years. Now, they don't know I'm doing this, but I'd like it very much if our Head Boy and Head Girl would come up and say a few words. Harry, Hermione," he gestured.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other quickly before wordlessly getting out of their seats.  
  
"You go first Hermione. I had that honor last night," Harry whispered.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Fine," she hissed back. She took a deep breath before addressing her classmates. "I'm not sure what to say. As most of you know, I usually prepare these types of things in advance. But I'll make do. I've spent the last seven years wandering these halls and I've learned many of life's lessons along the way—lessons about live and love and living your life. But there's one lesson I learned during my first year and I hope I never forget it. That lesson was that life means nothing without friends to share it with. No matter what happens, I know I'll always have someone to share my joys with and someone to comfort me when things don't go so well. Life means nothing without friends," she looked to Harry.  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "I guess it's my turn then. I'm sure all of you know that my life hasn't been easy. I don't even want to imagine my life without my friends. They've pulled me through so many things. Friends are what chance your life for the better. Not fame, not fortune, and not power. Friends are what you risk everything for. Friends are the people that knock some sense into you when you're acting like an idiot. Friends are the people that care about you because you're you, not because of an event you don't remember. And I hope I never forget that. And I hope you never forget it either." Together, Harry and Hermione walked back to their seats. Before they reached their seats, Professor Lupin began speaking once more.  
  
"Thank you Harry and Hermione. I happen to be living proof of just how much friends can mean. When I went to Hogwarts just like you're doing now, I had three friends that became animagi for me so they could come with me during the full moon. Friends mean the world. That said, let us eat." He waved his hands and food appeared on the tables.  
  
Conversation ceased as people began to eat. But it wasn't long before some had had their fill.  
  
"You know, I don't know what I'll do without you guys next year," Ginny remarked.  
  
Hermione swatted at her jokingly. "You'll be plenty busy. I'm sure you'll make Head Girl. Between that, quidditch and studying for N.E.W.T.s you'll be fine. Plus, we can always visit with you during Hogsmeade weekends. And we're all just an owl away if you want to talk."  
  
Harry put his arm around Ginny. "You'll be just fine. You'll be so busy you won't even notice we're gone. It'll be a great year for you. You'll finally rule the school. Plus, no Parkinson or Bulstrode to deal with. Come to think of it, it's been rather nice not dealing with Malfoy this year. It's been rather peaceful indeed."  
  
Ron nodded vigorously. "It has been rather nice without him making his nasty remarks and trying to get us into trouble. I remember when Dumbledore said he'd died. I couldn't decide if it was better that he had died or if he had lived and spent the rest of his life in Azkaban. Thinking on it, it's better that he died. At least now he can't escape from Azkaban."  
  
"Seriously Ron. The only one who deserved to die was Voldemort himself," Hermione scolded. She saw Ron flinch at the name. "Honestly Ron, he's gone and it's just a name."  
  
"Hey! Let's talk about something a little more upbeat. It is our last Leaving Feast," Harry commented.  
  
His friends grinned a little sheepishly. "Sorry Harry," Hermione laughed.  
  
The excited chatter continued for a little while longer as the seventh years discussed what the future outside of Hogwarts would bring while the younger years talked of summer plans. Of course, even after the Leaving Feast had ended, the Gryffindor seventh years stayed up exchanging plans for the rest of their lives. They spoke of jobs and weddings and true loves. They spoke of fond memories and favorite classes. As they exchanged stories, nothing else mattered. It was just the seventh years talking of their hopes and fears and dreams on the eve of entering adulthood. Many of them spoke long into the night. It was early in the morning when the last Gryffindor went to bed and he was still no closer to a decision. 


	3. Leaving and Remembering

**Chapter Three - Leaving and Remembering**

_She moved to stand face to face with him. Tenderly she caressed his cheek with her hand as she kissed him softly. She pulled back. "I do understand Ron, why you need to leave. It can't have been easy, growing up in the shadows of someone all your life. Go then, and come back as the man I'm going to marry."_

"_Oh, Hermione," Ron said huskily before he kissed her tenderly, pouring all of his love into this one kiss, as if it may be the last time he's lucky enough to kiss her._

"Oi Ron! It's time to get up! Train leaves in less than two hours!" Harry exclaimed, trying to get his friend up as he finished packing.

"Go away. It's still too early," Ron mumbled, clearly not yet awake.

"Ron, there's a spider on your bed," Harry said into Ron's ear.

"Spider? Where?" Ron jolted awake. When he saw his roommates laughing at him, he realized there was no spider on his bed. He scowled. "Very funny Harry."

Harry laughed. "Sorry Ron. It was the only way we could wake you up. Train leaves in less than two hours."

"Alright, alright. I'm up." Then, to himself, "That dream cinched it for me. I need to see Professor Lupin for that portkey." On got out of bed and headed to the showers, taking his clothes for the day with him. Twenty minutes later, he emerged, ready for the day.

"Harry already went down for breakfast," Neville said, noticing Ron looking for his friend.

Ron nodded in understanding. "That's probably for the best. I have a few things to do before I head down." Neville nodded and he too headed downstairs. With that, Ron started to check the room and his trunk to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. Ron looked around his room with a tinge of sadness. He berated himself silently. "No, I'm just trading one adventure for another. I'm merely starting a whole new adventure." He continued to look through his trunk, ticking off each item on his mental list. When he was satisfied he wasn't missing anything, he shut his trunk. He floated his things to the entrance hall where the house elves would retrieve them and get them to the train. Then he made his way up to Professor Lupin's office. He reached the stone gargoyle and said the password.

"The Institute."

The stone gargoyle moved to reveal the stairs leading to the office.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Professor Lupin remarked.

Ron took a deep breath. "I want the portkey. My family and friends will understand. They may not like that I'm leaving without telling them, but if I tell them I'll never leave."

"Very well. And for what it's worth, I think you're doing the right thing for you. I believe if you were to stay. You might eventually start to resent those around you. While I may not believe that you need to find yourself, _you_ believe that you do and that's all that matters." Remus reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a bottle cap. "Here is your portkey. The activator is written on this piece of paper. It is set so that I will know when it is activated. Once you activate yours, I will activate mine and speak with your friends and family. When you reach The Institute, you will find yourself in Headmaster Rankin's office. He will introduce you to the current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. For the next year, you will essentially be his assistant while you brush up on your dark creatures and learn the ropes, so to speak."

Ron nodded slowly, taking everything in. "Ok. I got all of that." He pulled three letters from his pocket. "Would you give these to Harry, Ginny, and Hermione after I have left? I'd do it myself, but I'd rather they not expect anything's out of the ordinary."

"That's not a problem. I'll be by in a week or so to pay you a visit."

"Oh, and if Professor Snape should ask what I decided, it's alright to tell him I've left and how to get in touch with me. He and I had a father interesting conversation yesterday and I promised him I'd either tell him myself or let you know that it was alright to tell him."

Remus chuckled quietly. "Ok Ron." Then he sobered. "I know your family is going to ask me to carry letters for you. I don't mind, but is that alright with you?"

Ron sighed morosely. "Not at first. Eventually, but not right away. Reading their letters before I get settled in is just going to make me want to come home. Maybe later. Later, I might even allow owl post, but for right now I need to completely disappear."

"Alright Ron. Tell you what, I'll deliver the news to Severus myself this morning before the train leaves. That way, he can seek you out if he so desires. As such, I must wish you luck on your search." Ron nodded in understanding and left Professor Lupin's office. He quickly made his way to the Great Hall after checking his pocket for the portkey and piece of paper. He smiled when he felt them in his pocket. He entered the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table where his friends were sitting.

"Hey Ron!" Ginny called. "Where have you been? We expected you twenty minutes ago."

Ron smiled. "I had something to take care of. Nothing terribly important." He then switched topics in an effort to fend off any questions. "Where are you going once you get off the train Harry?"

Harry grinned widely. "Rosalind is picking me up at the station. She and I are going to pick out a house together. Grimmauld Place holds too many memories of Sirius for her to handle on a regular basis. But being my Godmother, she's insisting that I live with her now. I also think that Remus, excuse me Professor Lupin, is going to join us for a few weeks later in the holiday."

"So where are you staying while you look for a house then?" Hermione asked.

"I'm actually not entirely sure," Harry began. "I would assume Grimmauld Place, but like I said, that place holds far too many memories of Sirius for the two of us to handle. What with the war and all, neither of us had much time to come to terms with the memories locked in that house."

"So Ron, what are your plans for the summer?" Harry asked knowingly.

Ron gulped slightly. "Probably just hang around the Burrow as I decide what to do with my life."

"Taking any trips over the summer?" his best mate asked.

Ron shook his head, hating to lie to his friend. "No, I'm going to stay put for the summer. Oh, I might head into London and visit the twins for visit you guys. Though at some point I ought to look for a flat. I'd rather not live at the Burrow for the rest of my days."

"I'd like to find a flat of my own too," Hermione commented. "Preferably in the magical section of London."

Ron laughed. "Of course you would. You're Hermione Granger."

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" she asked indignantly.

Ron smirked innocently. "Nothing, my dear Hermione."

She threw her hands up in frustration. "Fine, be that way. I'm going to say goodbye to Professor McGonagall. I'll catch up with you when it's time to head to the carriages."

Her friends nodded as she left to find her favorite professor. "Hey guys, I'm going to take a walk before going to the carriages. I'll meet up with you guys when it's time to leave." And with that, Ron was gone.

"Something's up with Ron, Ginny," Harry commented softly.

Ginny looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

"I think Ron plans to run. Maybe not today, but soon. As to why, I'm not sure."

Her eyes widened at the thought. "You really think he'd do that?" she asked.

"I do, I really do," he answered.

Once he left the Great Hall, Ron headed towards Professor Snape's office. He wanted to personally tell his old professor the news of his decision. It was several minutes before he reached his destination, as he had to weave his way through the throng of students. Professor Snape's office door was open, so he rapped lightly on the door to gain the attention of his former professor. "Professor Snape," Ron said quietly.

Professor Snape looked up from whatever he was doing. "Mr. Weasley, do come in and sit down."

Ron came into the office and sat down in the chair provided. "I decided since I had the time, I'd come and tell you my decision myself. I am, in fact, going to leave today. If my family and friends really love me, they'll understand. They'll understand that I need to discover what kind of man I am."

"For what it's worth Mr. Weasley, I understand needing to discover yourself and create your own identity separate from those around you. Perhaps if I had decided to do the same when I was your age, I might never have joined the Death Eaters. It takes a good man to realize he doesn't have all the answers to life's questions. It takes a wise man to begin searching for those answers within himself."

Ron realized his potions professor had just paid him a high compliment. "Thank you sir. I must be going. I'd rather my friends not get suspicious. You spoke yesterday of visiting at The Institute. I don't know the coordinates for apparating or creating a portkey, but Professor Lupin does so feel free to ask him. He knows it's alright to tell you."

"I will ask him then. Look to my visit in the coming weeks. Until then, Mr. Weasley," Professor Snape said as Ron left his office.

Ron pushed his way through the crowd of people as he walked quickly up to the entrance hall. It wasn't difficult to find his friends. All he had to do was look for his sister's brilliant red hair. She was standing with Hermione and Harry and they were obviously waiting for him before they went down to the carriages.

"Hey guys," Ron waved as he weaved his way through the crowd to his friends.

They waved back. "Hi Ron," Ginny said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go down to the carriages," Ron grinned.

"We were waiting for you, you big lug," Ginny said, punching Ron in the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ron cried.

Ginny smiled innocently. "Waiting for you, dear brother."

"Are you two done yet? We really ought to be headed down to the carriages," Hermione commented.

Harry laughed. "That's Hermione for you. Always making sure we're where we're supposed to be." The four of them made they way down to the carriages, laughing all the way. Thirty minues later they were seated in a compartment on the train.

"Well, here we go. Our last ride on the Hogworts Express," Ron commented as the train pulled out of Hogsmeade Station.

"It is a little strange. Almost feels like I'm leaving home," Harry commented.

"That's not so odd really Harry. The Dursley's have never been home for you. Instead Hogwarts has always filled that void for you. However now you're going to create a new home with Sirius," Hermione explained.

Harry was going to answer Hermione when Ginny yawned. "Remus warned me you'd probably sleep during the train ride," he said.

Ginny smiled wanly at her boyfriend as he motioned to his lap. She laid her head down in his lap. Harry began to run his hands through her long red hair to relax her and allow her to sleep. It was merely minutes before she was fast asleep.

"Why does she sleep so much?" Ron asked.

"I assume you know she's an alicia castellanus right?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. "From what she and Rmus have explained, her brain works a little differently than yours and mine. In general, she processes magic better than we do. So much better, in fact, that she can create spells in hours rather than months. She already has a guaranteed job in the ministry. Because she understands magic better, she can better explain spells and thus teach them. Anyhow, there are times when her magic gets out of control. When that happens, her brain is subconsciously creating a new spell. In this case, her magic went crazy earlier in the week. When she went to sleep last night, her brain didn't shut down. Instead it went into overdrive. So when she woke up this morning, it was like she had been asleep for an hour or so instead of seven or eight. In the next few days, she'll be ready to diagram the spell and figure out how to teach if depending on what the spell does. Remus told me that it should be a fairly powerful spell, but I don't understand how he knows that."

"I never knew all that," Ron said, amazed.

"Honestly, Ron. She's your only sister. I would have thought you'd know everything about being an alicia castellanus," Hermione scolded.

Ron put his hands up in surrender. "I know I should be better up to date about it. I don't really have a good excuse as to why I'm not."

Harry grinned. "It's alright Ron, I understand you were busy with a certain Head Girl. And I know Ginny understands too."

"Harry!" Hermione cried. Then she blushed. "Even if he and I were busy, that's no excuse."

Harry laughed at his two friends before sobering. "I worry sometimes that it takes too much out of her. I really wonder if next year might be too much for her. The three of us had enough problems with studying for N.E.W.T.s and she has the alicia castellanus business to deal with too. I know Remus will be looking out for her, but I still worry a little bit."

"She knows how far to push herself Harry. I'm sure she'll even start studying ahead of time. Plus, she understands magic better than we do. That's bound to help her," Hermione commented softly as not to wake Ginny. After Hermione's comments, the three friends were silent for quite awhile.

Harry was the one to break the comfortable silence. "I don't thing I've ever told you just how much you mean to me. I don't think I would have made it through Hogwarts without you two," Harry stated. "You two are my closest friends and I don't tell you that nearly enough."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried. "You may not sat it, but we know it just the same, don't we Ron?" She poked him in the ribs when he didn't answer right away.

"Yeah, we know," Ron said gruffly.

Harry grinned at his two friends. "And between the three of us, she's also one of the best things to happen to me."

The three friends spent the rest of their last journey on the Hogwarts Express reminiscing over their Hogwarts days. They laughed over their mistaken conclusions their first year. They grimaced over Harry and Ron's stupid decision to fly the car to school and then head into the Forbidden Forest to follow the spiders. Harry grinned widely when they got to third year and he discovered he had family. His joy was so great, in fact, that it cancelled out the grief he felt over letting Wormtail escape. They turned sober as they remembered their fourth year, and the death of their classmate, Cedric Diggory. The Gryffindor Trio shuddered as they remembered Umbridge and the fiasco that was the Department of Mysteries. Harry's face took on a lost look as he remembered losing his Godfather to the veil in the Department of Mysteries. Of course, then the looks were unreadable when they remembered the stupidity of Cornelius Fudge. After all, it was his stupidity and arrogance that ultimately got him killed the summer after their fifth year. After he was kidnapped and killed by Death Eaters, Professor Dumbledore gave his support to Arthur Weasley and the wizarding world finally had a minister willing to do whatever it took to stop Voldemort. They remembered the sadness at the number of deaths during their sixth year. That year, the realities of war came to Hogwarts as students lost families and friends to Death Eater attacks. The trio remembered with frightening clarity when Harry was kidnapped just after their sixth year. He was kidnapped and forced to duel with Voldemort. When their wands connected, this time Harry focused on all the love in his life and forced the magic back to Tom's wand. The ancient power of love combined with the killing curse that Voldemort cast were enough to do him in, for good this time. And finally, they remembered the announcement that Professor Dumbledore was retiring as Headmaster of Hogwarts and he had chosen his successor as none other than Remus Lupin.

It wasn't long before the Hogwarts Express reached the station. Harry gently tapped Ginny's shoulder. "Gin, we're here," he said, trying to wake her.

She smiled sleepily at him. "Hi." She yawned. "Was I really out all that time?" Harry nodded. She sat up and looked out the window.

Harry nodded. "I'm not really surprised. Remus warned me you would probably sleep the whole train ride." The train came to a stop and the four friends waited before leaving their compartment in an effort to avoid the crush. They weren't quite so lucky, but by waiting, the crush wasn't as jostling.

"We'd better find our trunks and then our families, though it seems that won't be easy. The platform seems more crowded than usual for some reason," Hermione mused.

"Come on, let's go find our trunks and our families. I want to see Rosalind," Harry exclaimed, obviously excited about seeing his Godmother and younger sister of Remus Lupin. Ron was quiet, knowing that his silence wouldn't be noticed in the commotion. Along with his friends, he hurried to find his trunk.

"You coming Ron?" Hermione asked after she'd found her stuff.

"Give me a minute 'Mione," he replied calmly, though his palms were sweating. She nodded, believing that he needed a little time to adjust to the reality of leaving Hogwarts behind. She, along with Harry and Ginny, went to find the Weasleys.

Hands shaking, Ron pulled out the portkey and the piece of paper with the activator. He grabbed hold of his trunk and with a single word he was gone.

Many miles away, Headmaster of Hogwarts Remus Lupin activated his own portkey and readied himself to answer the many questions that the family of Ronald Weasley would have.


	4. Discoveries and Settling In

Disclaimer: I own the characters you don't recognize, along with the plot. I just wish I owned everything else.

**Author's Note:** Alright, so I know this should have been up long ago...but well RL sucks. I decided on my night off tonight that I'd sit and type up chapter four (it's been written for awhile now, I just haven't had the time to type and edit it). I'm not making any promises for the next chapter. The earliest I would say, however, is sometime during my Christmas break because I'll have time and finals will be over. Anyhow, here's the chapter.

Chapter Four 

Ron landed with a soft thud in a place that vaguely reminded him of Professor Dumbledore's office.

"And you must be Ron," someone said from behind him.

Ron turned to look at the voice. "Yes, that would be me. May I ask your name?"

"Oh, foolish me. I'm the Headmaster here. Conrad Rankin." He enthusiastically shook Ron's hand. "You can call me Conrad of course, since you'll be on staff here. Our current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor should be here shortly. After that, I don't think there's anyone else you need to be introduced to specifically. Most of the staff stay here over the summer break. So, yeah, that should be it." Ron heard a trill from next to the antique looking desk facing the fireplace. "Oh, that's Arcadia. She's been with me for many years."

Ron looked over at the red and gold phoenix. "She's beautiful."

Conrad laughed. "Of course she is. She's a phoenix. Now where's our DADA professor? He's not usually late for anything." Just as he was speaking, he heard a knock on the door. "Ah, there he is. Come on in Nicholas." The door opened and in walked Nicholas Flamel.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, looking around for her boyfriend.

Before anyone could answer her, Professor Lupin came over. His portkey had deposited him in an abandoned area just moments before. "Harry, Hermione, if I could have your apparate to Grimmauld Place, everything will be explained there. Harry, don't worry about Rosalind." Harry and Hermione looked worried, but also saw how calm Remus was and so they did as he asked and apparated away. Remus moved on to find the Weasleys. With all of the students and parents, it took him several minutes.

"Oh, Remus! Hello. I didn't expect to see you here," Mrs. Weasley remarked.

"Molly, is there any chance you could get all of your children to meet right now at Grimmauld Place?"

"It's not a problem at all. Everyone's still here for Ron's graduation."

"Good. Molly, I must ask you to gather everyone, including Arthur, and apparate to Grimmauld Place. While it's nothing to worry about, there's something that needs explaining." At Molly's fearful look, Remus held up his hand. "Molly, I'm asking you to trust me." Molly nodded and apparated away. He turned to Ginny. "Harry and Hermione are already there. I'm going to go ahead and apparated with you. Do you have your trunk?" At her nod he took out his wand and shrunk the trunk she pointed to. She pocketed the small item and stepped closer to her mentor. Together they apparated away.

They appeared outside of Grimmauld Place as they could not tandem apparated inside. After the war had ended, Professor Dumbledore had taken the Fidelius Charm off of the house. However, he had left many of the other wards up.

"He ran, didn't he?" Ginny asked her mentor and friend.

He sighed. "I'll answer your questions after the rest of your family gets here." Ginny nodded and walked into the house and then to find Harry and Hermione.

Several minutes later, the Minster of Magic was sitting in the drawing room with his family gathered around him. "I'm not sure where to start explaining this," Remus began.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Harry asked quietly as he sat between Ginny and Hermione. Remus nodded.

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"A couple of weeks ago Ron came to see me. He told me he wanted to disappear. He came to me, not really knowing who he was—having what muggles call an identity crisis. He loved all of you dearly, but he felt he really didn't have an identity all his own."

"Where is he Remus?" Arthur asked.

"I can't answer that. He's asked me not to tell you. He's rather afraid you'll find him to try and make him come back. Don't worry. He's just fine and with someone I trust implicitly, as does Albus." Remus slumped his shoulders. "For the moment he doesn't' want you to write him. He doesn't want to be guilted into coming back. He did say eventually that you could write him."

"What do you mean eventually? How long is he going to be gone?" Hermione cried, trying valiantly to hold back her tears.

"As long as it takes for him to find himself, Hermione," he said quietly.

"And I suppose he expects me to wait for him to get his act together," she whispered venomously.

Remus shrugged. "I don't know about that Hermione. However, he did lead letters for Harry, Hermione, and Ginny." He took out the three letters and distributed them. Hermione fought the urge to rip it to shreds and silently opened her letter.

It wasn't long before the three of them had tears running down their faces. Charlie was the first one brave enough to speak. "Harry, how did you know he was gone?"

Harry took a deep breath in an unsuccessful attempt to stop the silent tears running down his face. "I...," he said before slumping his shoulders.

"Oh, tell them already!" Ginny snapped.

"I recognized the signs in him because I exhibited those same signs myself a few weeks ago until Ginny straightened me out," he said quietly, feeling rather ashamed of himself.

Hermione began to cry even harder. She turned to Harry. "Why didn't you stop him?" She began to pound out her frustrations on his chest. He pulled her into a fierce hug and allowed her to vent her frustrations. "How could you just let him leave?" she sobbed.

"I called him on it at the ball and again at breakfast this morning, but he evaded my questions both times. I swear to you, Hermione," he whispered fiercely," I didn't think he would leave this soon."

"Remus, why didn't he come to us? We're his parents. He knows he can always come to us," Arthur asked,

"I don't know for sure Arthur, but I do know he's been struggling with creating his own identity. As the best friend of Harry Potter and the Minister's son, perhaps he felt he didn't have his own identity. If you strip all that away, I'm not sure Ron recognized that person. I do know, however, that Ron didn't tell you he was leaving because he was afraid you'd never let him leave."

"Damn right!" Bill responded hotly. "He never should have left."

"Yes he should," Ginny said quietly. Everyone turned to look at her. She shifted in her seat next to Harry. "In the letter Ron wrote me, he talked about making sure he'd never get lost in the shuffle again. As the two youngest in the family, Ron and I sometimes felt we were lost in the shuffle. We knew it wasn't on purpose, but it happened just the same. At this point, Ron needs to know for himself that even if he weren't the Minister's son or Harry Potter's friend, he wouldn't get lost in the shuffle. But I don't think that's all of the reason he left. The four of us were really involved in the war and when it ended we were left to pick up the pieces of a childhood we never really had. The three of us still here found ways to deal with that, but I don't think Ron did really deal with it. We know the war changed us. In order to move on with our lives, we had to accept of even embrace the change. Instead, I think Ron pushed that change away. With all of us around, he would never be forced to accept what happened. Now, out on his own, he'll be forced to discover and accept that change as a part of him." By this point, everyone in the room was openly crying or sniffling in the case of the twins. The room was quiet for several minutes as everyone digested Ginny's comments.

"Are you going to be visiting him Professor?" George asked. Remus nodded. "Could you give him a letter from us?"

Remus sighed. "He asked me not to for now. He seemed rather terrified that a letter this early might make him come back now instead of when he's ready to come back. He seemed to think that after some time letters would be alright." He stopped speaking for a minute. "I don't know if this means anything, but I know that Ron had at least two conversations with Severus about this over the last few days. Perhaps it might be a good idea if you spoke with him."

Several hours after Ron arrived at The Institute, he was finally alone in his new rooms. As he took a quick tour through his rooms, he found a master bedroom, master bath, a sitting room, and a study. He realized that some decorating was needed. His first instinct was to ask Hermione. With a start, he realized he was truly on his own.

Two days later, Arthur rapped on the closed office door, certain that it would be opened. Sure enough, a few minutes later the door opened.

"Minister! I didn't know you were here," Severus remarked.

Arthur waved him off. "I didn't want a big fuss made. And call me Arthur."

Severus nodded. "Please, come in and sit down."

Several minutes later, they were both seated in Severus's office. "I understand you had two conversations with my son before he left."

Severus nodded once more. "I'm actually surprised that you didn't come earlier."

Arthur smiled wanly. "I probably wouldn't have been sane or reasonable if I had."

Severus sighed. "Yes, I talked with him before he left. I spoke with him the day of the Leaving Feast and again before the train left."

"Severus, was he really okay with leaving?" Arthur asked softly.

Severus tried, but without success, to sneer at the questions. He sighed before answering. "The first time I spoke with him, he had very mixed feelings about leaving, especially leaving without telling anyone. But he was definitely confused about his identity and place in the world. He knew exactly what he would be running away from. I'd say his biggest concern was deciding what was more important—becoming himself and giving up everything or staying put and doing what he was expected to do, all the while knowing he would be missing a part of himself."

Arthur sighed, trying to decide if he wanted to ask his next question. "Severus, please, what was he like before he left?"

"He knew exactly what he was doing and why. I don't know what happened in the almost twenty-four hours between conversations, but it was like I was talking to a whole new person. Arthur, you should be very proud of your son. As I told him, it takes a good man to realize he doesn't have all the answers to life's questions. It takes a wise man to begin searching for those answers within himself. Perhaps if I had left to find myself, I wouldn't have made the mistakes of my youth. Arthur, he may have never been my favorite student, but he has my full support on this. If he doesn't' get the chance to find himself—the person lurking behind the name—he'll never be happy anywhere."

"But why did he have to leave without telling us?" Arthur cried, raising his voice for the first time.

Severus sneered, successfully this time before scoffing, "Come on Arthur, would you really have let him leave if he had told you ahead of time?"

Arthur was quiet for several minutes, mulling over the words from a man he had come to respect. He slumped his shoulders. "No, I suppose we never would have let him leave. I think we probably would have locked him up."

"Arthur, he will come back when he's ready. Just don't force him to come back before he's ready," Severus stressed.

Arthur nodded in acquiescence. "Remus told us you might be visiting him on occasion. Please," he stopped. "Please tell him that we love him."

Severus snorted. "Send him an owl."

Arthur shook his head. "He's asked us not to write for a few weeks at least. It would seem that he is afraid a few well-placed words would convince him to come back at this early stage. I can't say that I blame him for being scared though. I would be, especially concerning letters from Molly."

Severus chuckled lightly at that particular thought. "You raised seven strong children. It's just a same though that Percy didn't make it through the war."

Arthur sobered. "Yes, well, I must be going now. Thank you for sharing the details of your conversations with me. It means a lot, Severus." Severus nodded as Arthur Weasley left his office.

Ron sat on his bed after he had completed his decorating attempts. He thought back to the meeting in Conrad's office.

"Please sit, Nicholas, Ron," Conrad said, gesturing to a few chairs in front of his desk. After they had been seated a moment, Ron noticed the grin on Conrad's face. Ron thought for a few moments before realizing why the smile was present.

"Hey wait! Professor Dumbledore told me six years ago that you would die soon after that because the stone had been destroyed."

Nicholas Flamel just chuckled lightly. "Ah, but what Albus and I never told anyone was how long a dose lasted. Do not worry, Mr. Weasley, my wife and I have several more years left on this wonderful earth. But I wish to retire now to spend my last days with her. Now, onto a few more serious topics. Conrad has explained to me why exactly you're here. As I'm sure you know, the American Ministry felt that Voldemort was a problem for Europe to deal with. As a result, you'll find that you will be relatively unknown here. Am I correct in assuming that's what you're after?"

Ron nodded. "I need to discover what kind of man I am and I can't really do that where I'm really well known."

At this point, Conrad joined the conversation. "If that's what you want, I think you'll be okay with using your real name. I don't think you'll have problems with students delving into your past. However, if you do wish to explain your past to your classes, that is your choice."

"Ron, this year you will essentially be my apprentice. I know that after the war you know your curses and defending against them, but your knowledge of dark creatures is a little lacking."

"I know it is. I am very much aware that if I were to run into a student like Hermione Granger I would be in serious trouble."

Nicholas just laughed. "Yes, if you ran into a student that like, you would be in trouble. I daresay many a teacher would be in trouble. So, this summer I'll spent some time going over dark creatures with you. Once term starts, you'll officially be my assistant and thus will teach some of my classes."

Ron thought over this for a moment before responding. "Okay, when do we start?"

They had agreed that Ron would spend a few days getting to know his way around the school before he would begin his crash course on dark creatures. Ron had decided he would simply walk around the school the following day. He was amazed by the idea that the school was partially built into a mountain. While he hadn't had the chance yet to explore the grounds, he knew they were breathtaking.

Ron was still a little apprehensive about his family's reaction. However, he knew he wouldn't hear anything until either Professor Lupin or Professor Snape came to pay him a visit. "She deserves someone better than me," he thought. "Yes, Hermione deserves someone better than me."

"How could you just let him leave? Don't you have any idea what this doing to our family?" Charlie raged. He had shown up at Hogwarts nearly twenty minutes prior and had been "speaking" with Professor Lupin since then.

"Charlie, please sit down and I will explain." Charlie took a deep breath to reign in his tempter and sat in the chair provided. "Now Charlie, you love your brother, right?"

Charlie looked outraged. "What kind of question is that?"

"Charlie, I know exactly what Ron leaving is doing to your family. However, we both know Ron would never be happy if he stayed here all of his life. Eventually Ron would have left and we both know that. At least by helping him leave, we know he's gone and where he is. Can you imagine if Ron left and we had no idea where he'd gone? No, Charlie, I helped him leave because at least this way your mother will know he's safe."

Charlie was very quiet for several moments as he digested what Professor Lupin had told him. He slumped his shoulders as he realized Professor Lupin was right. "I understand what you're saying, but that doesn't mean I like it."

Professor Lupin nodded. "I can't say I really like it either, but in the end it was Ron's decision to leave. He had to grow up quickly and that couldn't have been easy for him."

"He did have to grow up quickly, didn't he?" Charlie chuckled lightly. "All because Mum helped Harry onto the platform and then going and sitting with him on the train to Hogwarts."

"Amazing how much can happen on a train, isn't it?" Remus smiled. "Say, how's your limp now? I forgot to ask when I saw you're the other day."

Charlie looked down at his gimpy left leg. "It's still bugging the healers that they can't totally fix it. I guess part of the problem is that on one knows what I was cursed with.

Unfortunately it looks like I'll always have a limp."

"Maybe you might get lucky and Ginny's new spell will help you out."

Charlie laughed. "Actually, Ginny has begun the diagram the spell and I can already tell it's not a healing spell."

"That's not real surprising. It is going to be a particularly powerful spell. The last few days of the term she had a rough time controlling her magic. The last time she had this much trouble was when her gift started manifesting itself."

"Will she handle everything alright next year?" Charlie asked.

"I think she'll be fine. Between you and me, she could probably pass her N.E.W.T.s with scores rivaling Hermione's right now. If at the beginning of term things look too easy, I may talk to her and your parents about having her take her N.E.W.T.s early. There's no sense keeping her here if she's bored to tears.

"You're right about that. With Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of Hogwarts, there's not really a lot for her here. After her first year, she had some problems making friends in her own year."

Remus sighed and looked at his watch. "I'm afraid I'll have to cut this short. I have an appointment with Albus in a little bit."

"How is he doing these days?" Charlie asked.

Remus grinned. "Still acting all knowing. I had planned on telling him about Ron, but I think he already knows. In fact, he probably saw it coming. In any case, I make it a point to visit him every so often." Charlie nodded as he got up from his seat. "Do not worry Charlie. Ron will let your write him eventually. And he will come back some day, I promise."

Albus Dumbledore opened the door to his cottage just as Remus Lupin apparated on his doorstep. Remus chuckled, his eyes full of mirth. "I don't know how you do that Albus."

"That, my dear boy, is my secret. Please, come in. Mopsy has already put out the tea for us."

Still shaking his head, Remus followed him inside to the sitting room. After they were both seated, Remus began to speak. "Ron Weasley has left England."

Albus smiled benignly at him and Remus swore he saw the twinkle return to his eyes. "I know. I also know the professor he will be replacing."

Remus grinned widely. "At least this time I know how you know about something, what with you being a close friend of Nicholas Flamel. Even though we all thought him to have died shortly after you destroyed the Sorcerer's Stone."

Albus merely twinkled at him. "Nicholas and I never told anyone how long one dose of the Elixir of Life would last or how many doses he and his wife had saved up."

"Albus, do you think I did the right thing in helping Ron to leave England?" Remus asked quietly as he sipped his tea.

"Do you think you did the right thing?" Albus asked kindly.

"I think I did. At least this way, his family knows he's safe, even if he won't tell them where he is. I promised Charlie Weasley that Ron would eventually come back, but I'm not entirely sure he will."

Albus smiled mysteriously, as if to say, "I know something you don't know." He shifted slightly in his seat. "He will come back, Remus. Do not worry."

"How do you know that Albus?" Remus asked.

Albus set his teacup aside and pulled out a book from the bookcase next to him. "This is a book that I've had for most of my life. It is a book of prophecies and was a gift to me after I had finished Hogwarts. Every few years, I read through it again, mainly to see if any of them have come to pass. During Harry's fourth year, I read through it again and came upon a prophecy that began to make more sense. Turn to page 641 Remus," he said, handing the book to his much younger friend.

Remus took the book and turned to the page Albus indicated. His eyes grew wide as he read the prophecy. He handed the book back to Albus before speaking. "I can see why it would make more sense after Harry's third year. What do you think it means, Albus?"

The twinkle left his eyes and Albus looked every bit his 158 years. "I can think of many meanings Remus, most of which I do not like."

"Should we tell the four of them?" Remus asked quietly.

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell Mr. Weasley. It would not be wise for him to get any ideas from the numbers. I also think telling Miss Granger would be a bad idea. She will quickly realize that the knowledge spoken of is herself and that will only worry her. However, we do need to inform at least Harry. He can decide regarding Ginny."

Remus nodded. "Well, Albus, I must big you good-bye, as I have a staff meeting to preside over. I'll get in touch with Harry and have a talk with him. May I borrow that book?"

"No need, my boy." There's a copy in your office back at Hogwarts. It's one of the books I left for the Headmaster's Library."

Remus nodded in understanding as he got up and walked with Albus to the door. Before he apparated away, he turned to Albus and said, "I don't think this prophecy an mean anyone else. But do you really think we could keep this from Ron and Hermione?"

Albus sighed. "It won't take long for Harry to understand the meaning behind it. It stands to reason that it wouldn't take Mr. Weasley long to figure out just as we have what the numbers might mean. He needs to figure out things on his own and not feel a sense of urgency because of some prophecy."

"I hope you're right abut this Albus because if you're not, it could easily blow up in our faces." With that, Remus apparated away, leaving Albus Dumbledore to contemplate the role of prophecies in his life and the lives of those around him.


	5. The Prophecy

**Author's Note:** So it's 9:27 PM on Christmas Day. I did promise that the chapter would be out today, and here it is! The reason it's not out sooner was that a certain scene wasn't coming out at all. As a result, that scene will appear later as a flashback. From this point forward, the plot is moving. For those that wanted me to speed up time, the next chapter will be two years in the future I believe. I think it's two years. Anyway, I hope the next chapter will be out before I return to classes, but no promises. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**(After Remus's conversation with Dumbledore and the staff meeting that followed)**

Hermione sat on her bed at Grimmauld Place staring at the photo of Ron and herself taken just a few months earlier. She was alone as Ginny had returned to the Burrow with her family the day before. She sat on her bed feeling utterly alone, like someone walking the streets of a silent, empty city. Ron had only been gone a few days, but already she felt the deep ache in her heart. She had a problem and for the first time she couldn't solve it by searching through books. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called, wiping away her tears.

The door opened slowly and Hermione could see Harry standing in the doorway. "Hi Hermione," he said as he walked into the room. He sat down on the bed next to her. "How are you holding up?"

She gave him a wan smile. "I'll be alright."

"I know that. But how are you doing now?"

Before she could answer she felt her throat constrict and tears come to her eyes once more. "Why didn't he come to me Harry?" she asked. She turned to face him. "I know I have to move on. I can't spend all of my time mooning over him while he gets his act together." More tears trailed down her cheeks. "Except that I don't know where to start."

Harry pulled her into his arms and let her cry her tears. It wasn't often that Hermione cried, but it gave Harry and idea of just how much Hermione had loved Ron. "You start by living each day. You never forget to live. I understand why he needed to leave, Hermione, but I think he went about it the wrong way. Ultimately, you are a part of who he is. Really, you should have had the option of going with him."

She pulled away and smiled weakly. "I need to decide if I want to wait for him to get his act together."

Harry snorted. "Hermione, it's no secret that my best mate can be a real git at times. Hermione, you don't know when he'll be back. You need to get on with your life, and if that means not waiting for him to come back, then that's what you need to do. But in the end, it's up to you to decide if he's worth waiting forever for." She nodded and together they sat for several minutes, enjoying each other's company. Their peace was interrupted by Remus's call for Harry. "I suppose I ought to go downstairs and see what Remus wants," Harry commented. Hermione nodded, but said nothing. Harry got up and left the room, leaving Hermione once again to her thoughts.

A few minutes later Harry walked in the kitchen where Remus was waiting for him. "Hi Remus," he said.

Remus sighed. "Have a seat Harry."

"What happened?" Harry asked, sitting down and remembering that sitting down like this never led to anything good.

"Nothing's happened, at least not like you're thinking anyway. I had my weekly tea with Albus today and I was going to tell him about Ron, but he already knew. But then Albus told me something else. Harry, there's another prophecy that we believe involves you." Harry began to interrupt, but Remus kept going. "Let me explain before you ask questions. When Albus finished Hogwarts, he was given a book of prophecies. When he was given the book, some of them had already come to pass. However, many of them had not. As a result, Albus makes a point of going through the book every few years or so. Harry, Albus went through the book again after your third year. When he did, this prophecy made more sense." Remus handed Harry the book of prophecies that he had taken out of the Headmaster's Library after the staff meeting. He turned to the correct page before allowing Harry to read.

"I hate prophecies," he muttered. "Remus, I thought prophecies were stored in the Department of Mysteries. Why would some of them be in a book?" Harry asked.

"This books was published before prophecies were kept at the Ministry. Prophecies have only been kept at the Ministry for a hundred years or so. Albus and I both believe that Ron and Hermione shouldn't be told the prophecy just yet. Ron in particular because we don't want him to come home until he's ready. It won't take Hermione long to figure out the most logical route for the prophecy. It's for that reason that we don't think she should be told until after it has happened. The question before you now is whether Ginny should be told," Remus said.

"Bloody hell, Remus! That's not my decision to make! At the very least, that's a decision for Arthur and Molly. But yet, I believe she should be told and so should Hermione. I agree with not telling Ron, however. He needs to come back in his own timeframe, regardless of any prophecy. But I don't see any problem with telling Hermione. It's not like she's going to tell Ron about it. She's so hurt right now that were he to come back today, she still rip him a new one. She deserves to know too, Remus," Harry argued. "If you won't tell her, then I will."

Remus sighed in frustration. "Give me a chance to speak with Albus first, Harry. I'll speak with Molly and Arthur later. If they agree, would you like to be here when Ginny's told?"

Harry nodded. "I think she'll like the first part of it in particular, but it can mean several different things. Remus, who do you think the other person is that the prophecy speaks of?"

"I have a few ideas, none of which I like and at least one that seriously worries me. And in case you're wondering, it's the obvious answer that worries me the most."

* * *

"It seems that another prophecy has come to light," Remus began. He had spoken with Arthur and Molly right after his discussion with Harry. As a result, Ginny was seated next to Harry ad the kitchen table. Remus was sitting on the other side of Harry and Molly and Arthur were seated next to him. "This prophecy was found in a book of prophecies that Albus received before prophecies were stored in the Department of Mysteries." He opened the book in front of him to the correct page. "I'll read it out loud for you."_Fire and knowledge shall mate  
But fears of fire will drive them apart__  
One shall become two  
__Two will be three  
__Three shall be four  
__Four shall be five  
__Before son of stag  
__And sister of fire become One  
__Together, son of stag and sister of fire  
__Will bring fire and knowledge together  
__But knowledge shall be taken  
__Before the dragon will fall  
__Only when knowledge understands the truth_  
_Will the dragon fall_" 

"Do you have any idea what it might mean, Remus?" Arthur asked.

"We have several ideas. This particular prophecy didn't make a lot of sense to Albus until he found out that James had been a stag animagus. Obviously, Harry is the son of stag. We believe that fire refers to Ron and knowledge refers to Hermione. We also believe that sister of fire refers to you, Ginny," Remus explained.

"Who do you believe the dragon refers to?" Molly asked.

"At this moment, we're not sure. Draco Malfoy is the obvious choice, but he died in the war," answered Remus.

"Remus, do we know he really died?" Ginny asked. "I mean, what evidence do we have that he really died?"

"We have his body. His dead body. The body isn't under polyjuice, because that reverts the body to its original form when death occurs. We are quite certain that Draco Malfoy died in the final battle. It is because he died that the identity of the dragon is still unknown."

"Do Hermione and Ron know about the prophecy?" Ginny asked.

"Albus, Harry, and I are in agreement that Ron needs to remain in the dark for now. Regarding Hermione, however, Harry believe she should be told," Remus responded quietly.

Ginny nodded in understanding. "I know why would wouldn't tell Ron. The numbers and phrases after them can be construed to mean when he's coming back home. I don't see the harm in telling Hermione, though. She's angry enough at my brother right now, not to mention she can keep a secret."

Remus ran a hand through his hair. "I need to talk with Albus and decide where to go from here. Until I speak with Albus, don't tell Hermione." Remus was quiet for several minutes as he chose his words carefully. "I know that there's not much we can do about the contents of this now, but I felt you needed to know. The last time a prophecy was withheld, someone died. I'd like to avoid that this time around."

"I miss him, Harry," Ginny remarked. The two of them were cuddled together on the sofa in the drawing room. They had escaped to the drawing room for some alone time after the discussion with Remus and her parents had ended nearly an hour before.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I know you do. I do too. But we have to believe that being away is good for him. He's my best mate. If he feels that he needs this time away, then I won't begrudge him that."

"It's just that the two of us got to be very close when we were younger. I really miss him Harry. I love him dearly, even if he is a git," Ginny remarked affectionately. She placed her arms over Harry's drawing comfort from his embrace. "I don't know what I would have done if you had left too, Harry."

"I don't think that I would have been gone very long. I'd like to think that I would have realized that I didn't need to get away to find myself. I love you Ginny Weasley, more than I ever thought possible."

She turned her head to look at her loving boyfriend. "I love you too, Harry."

* * *

**(Two days later)**

"I've spoken with Albus. You can go ahead and tell Hermione. Make sure she knows that we're keeping this from Ron," Remus cautioned. Harry nodded, took the book from the table and went to find Hermione. He knocked on her door and heard her tell him to come in. "Hi Hermione," he said softly.

"Hey Harry," she said, looking up from her book.

He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. "There's something I need to tell you." He held up the book he was carrying. "This is a book that was given to Professor Dumbledore when he finished at Hogwarts. There's one in here that you should know about." He opened the book to the correct page and handed to her.

She read the page he indicated and drew in a sharp breath as she realized the possible implications. "Let me see if I can guess. I'm knowledge, Ron's fire, you're son of stag, and Ginny is sister of fire."

Harry nodded. "We aren't sure about the dragon part of it though. We're all sure that Malfoy died in the final battle. Hermione, no matter what, you can't tell Ron. Maybe when he returns. The numbers in the prophecy can mean many things, but I can't imagine what would happen if Ron got it into his head that they meant when he would come home. As much as we may not like it, Ron wanted this time to find himself, and as his friends we owe him that. Coming home before he's ready to come home could be disastrous."

"Damnit, Harry! I want him back here," she said fiercely, yet softly.

"I miss him too, Hermione, but he needs this time."

Hermione sighed softly, resigned to the present situation. "Are you ever going to tell Ron about the prophecy?" she asked after a moment.

"Regardless of what Dumbledore says, I will eventually tell him. When I tell him, however, is up for debate. I know it can't be until at least the time when he comes home. Or, I suppose when it comes to pass, whichever comes first."

"I only hope it doesn't blow up in your face," Hermione stated softly.

* * *

"Mind if I come in, Ron?" Remus asked, rapping lightly on Ron's open door.

"Professor!" Ron exclaimed. "Please, do come in."

"Call me Remus, Ron. I'm not your professor anymore."

"Sorry Professor, but that will take some getting used to. Have a seat, Prof, I mean Remus." Remus sat in one of Ron's plush armchairs. "Would you like something to drink?" Ron asked politely.

Remus shook his head. "That's really alright, Ron."

"How did my family take it?" Ron asked quietly after a moment of silence.

"About as well as can be expected. Your parents couldn't believe that you wouldn't just talk to them. Bill and Charlie raged at me. Surprisingly though, I think Ginny really understood why you felt you had to leave. Harry, I think, was ashamed that he couldn't stop you from leaving."

"He had it figured out already. He knew I was leaving, just not when I was leaving." The two men were quiet for a moment. "And Hermione?" Ron inquired softly.

"She's completely devastated. She's lost, Ron. I've talked to her a few times over the last few days. Her plans for the future revolved around what the two of you wanted to do and now she doesn't know where to go or what to do."

"I don't want her waiting for me. She deserves someone better than me, someone who has his act together. Someone who can match her intellect. Tell her not to wait for me," Ron asked.

"You don't mean that Ron. You are good for her, and we both know that. Let her make up her own mind." Ron nodded in acquiescence after a moment. "How are you settling in?" Remus asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's been an adjustment. I've never realized just how much I count on Hermione. My first instinct when I don't know a spell is to ask Hermione. I've always gone looking to her for answers, and I can't do that now. I have to find the answers myself." Remus nodded, understanding that Ron wasn't simply talking about spells anymore. "I have to know that I can find the answers myself—that I am a separate person from my family and friends. Somewhere along the road of growing up, I forgot that. Now I need to find it again."

"You'll find it again, Ron. Being on your own will help you, I think. How do you like it here?" Remus queried.

"I think I'll like it. Obviously, I haven't had to teach just yet, so I don't know what that will be like. But for now, I'm studying on my own and with Nicolas Flamel in getting up to speed on dark creatures. If I were to get a student like Hermione, I would be toast."

Remus chortled. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intimidated by all of her knowledge. But I think you'll find that a student like her will push you to keep learning about the material. The first time you teach on your own will be an experience you never forget. Speaking of teaching, how do you like studying under Nicholas Flamel?"

"I've already decided that I'm going to learn as much from him as I can. I'm determined to stick it out here and the best way for me to do that is to learn as much as possible. I don't want to get scared off of teaching and to insure that I don't I need to know as much about defense against the dark arts as I possibly can. He knows more than I could ever hope to know. He has a wealth of knowledge that I have the opportunity to tap into."

"I've met him briefly a few times over the years. Besides simply being a genius, he's a very nice man. Did he say why he was retiring from teaching?"

"He said he wanted to spend his last years solely with his wife. You know, for the first time I actually want to study. It's so weird to feel like that. All through Hogwarts, Hermione had to almost yell at me to get me to study. But I want to succeed so badly here that I'm studying on my own."

"You finally found something that would motivate you. Makes sense to me. I'm going to have to leave you now, Ron. I need to get back to Hogwarts. I have a meeting with the Governors later."

After Remus left, Ron sat in his rooms, digesting the information that Remus said, and even the things that were left unsaid. Looking at the time, he realized he needed to walk down to the library and do some more looking through books on dark creatures. Though he had been to the library twice already, he had yet to meet the librarian. He hoped to do so today. He gathered the necessary writing materials before leaving his quarters and walking in the direction of the library. He didn't completely know his way around yet, but the library was one of the easier places to get to. When he got to the library, he was pleased to see that he was not alone. There was a man shelving books in one section of the library. Ron walked up to him and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley."

The man turned to shake Ron's hand. "I'm Iago Fairchild." At Ron's blank look, he explained, "My parents were obsessed with the muggle writer Shakespeare." Ron nodded now, understanding the odd name. "I'm the librarian here. Is there something I can help you find?"

"I'm looking for books on dark creatures. I need to brush up on them if I'm going to start teaching this time next year," Ron explained.

"Ah yes, you're the new teacher they hired."

Ron turned a little red. "I'm not actually a teacher yet. I'm basically learning how it goes for this next year, and then I'll be teaching after that."

"Well, let me see. I think I can help you out. There's a system we have here that works very well. Let's go up front. There's a book I want to show you." On Iago's desk was a thick tome. "You said you were looking for dark creatures. So you open up this book to the section on dark creatures. You'll see the name of a dark creature, followed by a short description. If you want books on that dark creature, tap it's name with your wand, and four books on that topic will appear on the table in front of you. If you want more books on the same subject, tap your wand on the name twice more. Later on, if you want to know what books you've looked at, turn to the very back page and tap your wand. It will list all of the books you've looked at. If there's a book you'd like to look at again, tap the title with your wand. Make sense?"

Ron thought it through for a minute. "I get it. Thanks for the help."

"No problem," Iago said before returning to shelving books.

Ron turned back to the book and turned to the section on dark creatures. He tapped his wand on hinkypunks and received four books on the subject. He took them to an empty table and settled down for an afternoon of reading.


	6. Going Back

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – MUST READ** Sometime in the next week, I will be pulling my stuff from ffnet. Do not fear though, I am simply moving it to http: (slash) (slash) owl (dot) tauri (dot) org under the pen name of TheMuse. You'll be able to find all of it there. Keep in mind, later on in the chapter, that Michael and Ron are the same person. That way you don't get confused.

**Chapter Six**

(3 years later)

Ron looked over his notes again. He was collecting his notes in order to write a book on Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had decided to stick to curses, hexes, and various other things that he had learned in the war. He had plans to use this book for his older classes. The decision to write the book came about after two years of frustrated searching for a good text for his older classes. The idea itself to actually write the book, though, had come from an unlikely source. One Severus Snape.

Snape had been visiting from the beginning, though he never visited with Remus. Each of them visited him every two weeks, but they alternated weeks so that Ron had a visitor every week. However, they both had to visit him over the weekend due to the time difference.

Being that it was the summer holidays and almost no one was around, when Ron heard a knock on his door, he simply called, "It's open Conrad."

"I'm afraid that neither of us goes by Conrad, Ron," Severus sneered.

Ron looked up sharply when he realized who had entered his quarters. "It's the middle of the week and late in the afternoon. You certainly aren't here for our chess match."

Severus walked into Ron's quarters, revealing Remus Lupin standing behind him. "I'm sorry to say that we don't have good news for you."

"Remus! Please come in and sit down. If you have bad news, at least you can give it to me sitting down. It's not my family, is it? Harry's ok, right?"

"Your family, along with Potter are alright, as is Hermione," Severus interrupted. "Ron, Albus passed away last night."

Ron rand a hand through his ginger colored hair. "What happened?" he asked.

The two men sat in the chairs Ron indicated. "He simply died in his sleep," Remus began. "We knew it was coming. He was getting older and the war took its toll."

"How's Harry handling it?" Ron asked as he controlled the tears coming to his eyes.

"He seems to be alright thus far. It helps that Ginny's there for him, but it's really too early to tell for sure how he'll handle it. After Sirius died and they patched their relationship, he and Albus became very close. Perhaps closer than nay of us know," Remus remarked.

"Bloody hell Remus," Ron swore. He got up and starting pacing. "When's the funeral going to be?"

"Not for a few days," Severus said. "He had friends and associates all over the world. It will take a few days for the news to get around. For the moment, the tentative date is Sunday."

Ron stopped pacing to look at the two men he had come to call friends. "I feel like I need to be there, but I'm not ready to come home yet." He sat back down in his chair with his face in his hands, obviously distressed.

Remus looked over at Severus, who nodded. "Ron, we think you should come back for the funeral on Sunday."

Ron looked up sharply. "No, no. You have to be out of your mind. Do you have any idea what would happen if I went back? My family would never let me come back here. I really like it here. I'm not ready to go back home yet."

"Hold it Ron. We fully understand that," Severus told him.

"So then how can I go back?" Ron sneered.

"Were you or were you not part of the trip that made Polyjuice Potion in your second year?" Severus sneered in return. "Seriously Ron, did you think we would suggest you return for the funeral if we didn't have some semblance of a plan? I am a potions master and if you decide to go, you will assume someone else's identity for the day. Ron, Conrad also thinks you should go. He was a well-known friend of Albus', so he'll be there."

"Ron, we will all be there. You can do this," Remus encouraged.

"I just, I just don't know guys. I don't feel ready to go back yet. I realize I wouldn't be going back as myself, but I just don't think I could do it," Ron said.

Severus shook his head in frustration. "Foolish boy. You won't be doing it alone. Remus and I, along with Conrad, will be there. We will help you."

Ron sighed and mussed his hair before slowly nodding. "Alright, I'll go."

"You'll be using a version of Polyjuice that lasts for eight hours. Otherwise, it would look odd of you to be drinking from a flask every hour," Severus explained.

"Who will I be going as?" Ron asked.

"A simple Muggle. Albus knew many, so there won't be any magic detectors, just Dark Arts detectors. We'll help you come up with a cover story for you so that you have a chance to run through the details before then," Severus told him. "You will need to stay away from Harry. With his volatile emotional state right now, his control on his Legilimency may not be what it usually is," Severus told him.

Ron took a deep breath, gaining courage. "Alright, so what's my cover story?"

* * *

Ron walked the grounds with Conrad on Friday afternoon. "I really think this will be good for you Ron," Conrad said. 

"I'm going, but I'm not really sure it is the best thing for me. I understand I'm not going as myself, but I'm still concerned."

Conrad's brow furrowed in thought. "Why are you concerned Ron?"

"I'm not sure my fears are logical. I guess I'm really afraid that any more of my family and friends will see through whatever disguise I may have. And then, of course, there's the scene that would inevitably follow. I'm not ready to go home Conrad."

"You're not going home, not really at least," Conrad stated. "The funeral will be at Hogwarts. You'll never see The Burrow. Remus, Severus, and I will all be there to help you. Severus and Remus are obviously busy right now, so I'm going to run through your story."

Ron nodded. "I'm a forty-five year old Muggle. I've been good friends with Albus for fifteen years. Severus sent me an owl telling me of Albus' death, along with a portkey to Hogwarts."

"What's your name?" Conrad asked, grinning.

Ron smacked his forehead. "Michael Sanken."

"And just how did you meet Albus?" Conrad asked.

Ron thought for a moment. "The summer I met him, I bumped into him at the carnival the town holds every year. It was my first summer in the town. My wife and I had just separated."

"Good. Any other details one of the three of us can back you up. The three of us were known to be good friends of Albus and so if we vouch for you all should be good. Honestly Ron, you're worrying over nothing. Trust in us Ron. We won't let you down."

Ron took at deep breath. "I do trust all of you. And I told you my fears weren't exactly logical. But I do trust you and at least part of me knows that everything will be fine. I also know that I need to stay away from Harry without looking like I'm avoiding him."

* * *

"Alright, so here's your costume for the day Mr. Weasley. It will only last eight hours, so your return portkey will activate before then. Now, even if the Aurors have implemented a polyjuice detector, it will not detect this. It has been tested extensively by myself, so you need not worry." Severus explained all of this to Ron before handing him a vial. "Drink up." 

Ron took the vial and downed it in one gulp, in spite of its awful taste. Moments later, Ron looked like someone none of them recognized. "Alright, for the next eight hours, I am Michael Sanken."

Severus handed Ron a book. "Here is your portkey. It is time activated to go off in five minutes. It will bring you back six hours from now. We will be waiting for you when you arrive at Hogwarts." His features softened briefly. "Good luck, though you won't need it." He nodded to Ron and promptly left, leaving Ron to his thoughts. Ron thought only of the book he was writing, for he knew he would go mad if his thought were allowed to wander. Exactly when Severus had told him it would, the portkey whisked him away. He made an error though, when he arrived. He kept his balance, whereas a Muggle would not. Ron realized this, but only have he had arrived. He hoped no one had noticed.

"Michael, welcome," Remus called as he walked over. He firmly shook Ron's hand.

"Thank you Remus. I only wish were meeting again under better circumstances," Ron remarked.

"I don't think I know you," Hermione said, coming up the small group. Severus and Conrad had joined the group only moments after Remus did. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"The name is Michael Sanken. The reason you probably don't know me is that I'm what you'd call a Muggle," Ron answered, wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers.

Her interest peaked, Hermione couldn't resist asking more questions. "Oh, how did you meet Albus?"

"Fifteen years ago, I met him at the annual carnival my town holds every year. It's the same town where Albus has a cottage. We started talking and we've kept in touch ever since." Ron began to relax, realizing that he could just talk to Hermione. "After awhile, I learned to keep sweets in the house."

"So you're the reason why Albus knows all those Muggle sweets." Believing Michael wouldn't understand, she rushed to explain. "He used them as his password to his office." Ron nodded, knowing that's what she expected to see. "Do you know anyone here?" she asked.

Ron nodded again. "I've met with Remus, Severus, and Conrad here many times over the years."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Conrad?"

Conrad nodded in her direction. "That would be me Miss Granger. I'm currently the Headmaster at the Colorado Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, I taught Defense Against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts back in the 1970's."

"So you knew the Marauders then," Hermione stated.

"Yes, I did. Since then I've discovered how they pulled off some of their pranks by speaking with Remus."

"Have you met with Harry then," she asked.

"We've met briefly, but haven't really had the chance to talk," Conrad responded.

"I think it's starting now." Severus motioned to the people beginning to sit down. The funeral was set to take place on the quidditch pitch, as it was the only place that could accommodate everyone. The group of five moved to sit down in chairs on the pitch. They were lucky enough to have seats on the pitch itself, rather than in the stands.

"I'll talk with all of you later," Hermione said. "My seat is over with Harry and the Weasleys." She left and Ron was left with Conrad, Severus, and Remus.

"Come, there are four seats for us towards the front," Remus remarked.

Ron looked at Remus incredulously. "You mean to tell me that there are assigned seats?"

Remus chuckled. "We realized that too many of the foreign dignitaries didn't get along real well. In order to avoid trouble, the seats here on the pitch are assigned. However, if you're sitting in the stands, you can sit where you like."

Ron laughed. "That's really funny. Assigned seats at a funeral."

Severus smirked. "They're starting now."

Arthur Weasley began to speak. "We have gathered here today to remember a great wizard. Albus Dumbledore. This memorial service will be conducted exactly as Albus wished. For reasons I will never understand, he asked that I speak first. After that, those who wish to remember him may come up here to do so. However, Albus asked that his service last no more than two hours.

"I first knew Albus as Headmaster. It wasn't until after I graduated and joined the resistance against Voldemort that I really began to know Albus Dumbledore. I remember a few nights where I stayed up most of the night just talking with him. He helped me to see that we fight evil because we must. He helped me to see that there simply is no other choice. Albus also helped me realize that while my family has not always been wealthy in terms of money, we have always been well off in terms of love. My family has always known love, from my oldest son down to my only daughter.

"My youngest son is not here at the moment. I don't know where he is, but I know he's safe. I hope he knows how much he is loved and how much we miss him. It is because of Albus that I was able to let him go and become his own man." Arthur returned to his seat on the makeshift stage.

Harry was the next to stand and speak. "Albus was part of the family I gained when I started Hogwarts. I didn't get really close to him until after my fifth year. As many of you are aware, my sixth year was as ugly as my fifth, and this time Albus was there when I needed him. I stopped seeing him as infallible and instead saw him as the grandfather I never had. We grew closer as my sixth year wore on. When I woke up in the Hospital Wing the summer after my sixth year, he was the first person I saw. He had spent the night by my bedside, waiting for me to wake.

"Even after he retired, we kept in touch. Albus became the person I went to for advice. Albus was the one that taught me to survive. Starting the summer after my fifth year, Albus taught me to duel." A smile came over Harry's face. "I couldn't believe the first time I beat him in duel. It was just as my sixth year was winding down. There have been times where I've wondered if he let me win. It was my last session with him before school finished for the holidays. That duel gave me the confidence I needed to deal with Voldemort just a few weeks later. I later asked Albus if he had let me win, and he just gave me that infernal twinkle of his. Albus was there for me when I needed him after the war ended and I didn't know how to go about my life. I'll always miss him, but I'm sure he's having fun wherever he is."

Harry sat down and Minerva McGonagall got up to speak. "Albus was unlike anyone I've ever known. Even with all the responsibility he carried, he preferred to see the brighter side of life." Her voice broke, causing her to pause. "Many years ago, Albus and I were married in a secret ceremony. There were still Grindlewald supporters that wanted revenge and then Voldemort rose so we never told anyone. I loved him dearly and I'll miss him just as much. But I'll go on with my life because that's what Albus would have wanted. We'll all go on with our lives." With tears falling down her face, Minerva McGonagall returned to her seat.

Next to Ron, Remus got up from his seat and walked to the podium. "It's only fitting that I get up here and speak of Albus. Many years ago, I was getting ready to go to Hogwarts, even though I was a werewolf. Albus allowed me to receive an education when I otherwise wouldn't. More importantly, because of Albus, I met some of my best friends. One of them betrayed us, and three of them are dead. But I was grateful for them. Albus believed in me and believed that I wasn't dangerous. Albus was good to me when no one else was.

"My first year at Hogwarts I spent a lot of time talking to Albus. I had dealt with the idea of not attending Hogwarts early in my life. Albus helped me to understand that I did belong at Hogwarts,. He also helped me keep the secret, at least until the Marauders began helping me keep it. I will always be thankful for Albus to helping me to be more than I ever believed I could be." Remus returned to his seat next to Ron. To Ron's surprise, Severus got up next.

"As all of you know, I was a spy for Albus during the last war. Albus showed me that I could change my life for the better. I went to Albus, not knowing exactly what would happen after telling him I had taken the Mark. I ended up turning spy for him and teaching at Hogwarts. Albus was my emotional rock, to use a clichéd phrase," he sneered. Continuing, he said, "Albus tried to make me see that though I had made mistakes in the past, I was still a good man. Only recently have I begun to believe him."

Severus sat down and Conrad got up next. "It just wouldn't have been right if I didn't get up here. I first met Albus when I applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position way back in the late 1960's. Albus was still the Transfiguration Professor, but a year later he would be Headmaster. I was hired in 1969, and I remained as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor until 1982 when I left for the Colorado Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am now the Headmaster there and Albus was the one I went to for advice. I watched as Albus at time covertly encouraged the Marauders. As a teacher, I didn't really understand why he did that. However, as a Headmaster, I completely understand. At a boarding school, some laughs are needed to rid some people the monotony. Albus Dumbledore was a figurehead for our world and we will all miss him, but it's time for us to move past the dark times that have plagued us. Good-bye Albus."

Conrad sat back down and Arthur Weasley got back up. "And now we say good-bye to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore with the customary farewell. If everyone will point their wands in the air and speak the farewell.

"_To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
We say good-bye  
__We wish you well  
__On your new journey  
__We do not mourn your passing  
__Instead we wish you well  
__Good-bye Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_  
_Good-bye_" 

"So now what?" Ron asked, confused because he'd never actually been to a proper wizard burial. The ones during the war had been deemed too dangerous to attend and there hadn't been any light side casualties from the final battle.

"Now there's food. The house elves have been cooking for days. Originally we were going to eat outside, but then decided just to have the feast in the Great Hall," Remus explained. "In fact, we'd better head that way now."

"You'll be sitting at the Head Table with us. If you sat with everyone else, it would be too easy for you to slip up. If you're sitting with us, we can help you," Conrad said. "Of course, the downside is that you're closer to Harry."

"You'll be sitting between us to make things easier on you," Severus said.

"Wait, if I'm sitting between all of you, how could I possibly run into Harry?" Ron asked as they walked into the Great Hall.

"It is customary for members of the family to thank the distinguished guests for coming. You're included in that list by sitting up here with us," Remus explained. "Albus asked that Harry be considered family."

"When the receiving line forms, you'll want to be close to the front. His control will be better in the beginning. If his control is good, he might just have a bit of déjà vu. If his control isn't so good, then it's entirely possible that he may realize who you are," Severus said. "Usually, none of this would be a problem, but Harry's legilimency and occlumency are closely tied to his emotions. As we know, Harry's hold on his emotions is tenuous at best."

The four men found their assigned seats at the large table and sat down. When the Great Hall was filled and everyone seated, the food appeared on the tables. The feast itself went smoothly enough. However, Ron's nerves crept back up as it came time for the receiving line to form. Lady Luck, however, was not with him when he found a place in the receiving line. He had gotten sandwiched in the middle. He felt like he had sweated buckets when it came time to meet Harry.

"Thank you for coming," Harry said.

"It was an honor to attend," Ron replied.

They shook hands firmly, but briefly. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm simply a Muggle living in the middle of nowhere that was honored to know Albus Dumbledore."

Ron continued down the receiving line, though Harry stared at him for a few seconds more before turning his attention to the next person in line. Ron looked at his watch and realized he still had an hour before his portkey would take him back to the Institute. That would mean finding Conrad, Severus, or Remus before someone from his past found him. Again, his luck held. He spotted Severus up ahead.

"Severus," he called.

Severus turned, spotted Ron, and walked over. What can I do for you, Michael?"

"There's still an hour until my portkey goes off. Is there a way for me to get out of here before then?" Ron asked.

Severus smirked. "Eager, are we, to get away before running into your past?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Please?"

Ron handed him the book and Severus re-charmed the portkey. "You're headed back in one minute. One of us will be by next weekend, and I'm sure you'll see Conrad tonight or tomorrow."

Ron nodded. "Okay. Severus, tell my family that letters are okay if they're sent with you or Remus."

Severus looked shocked. He had wondered if Ron would ever allow letters. He nodded slowly. "I will let them know."

And then Ron felt the tug behind his navel and appeared in his quarters at the Colorado Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "I'm home," he thought.


End file.
